


Meet you again

by multistanacc



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Gay, M/M, wonty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistanacc/pseuds/multistanacc
Summary: “Dude you know I won’t do it. You’re just trying to rub it in,” Charlie says angry and throws Zachs arm off his shoulder.“Fine, go ahead and be all dramatic,” Zach shouts. He turns towards me and puts his arm on me now, “What about you? I’ll give you twen- no, thirty bucks if you ask our host, Winston, for his number,” I look over my shoulder to make sure no one heard. Everyone seems to be in their own conversations. I look down and think to myself “do I really wanna do this? Can I even get myself to do this-,”“Fuck it.”
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Meet you again

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s see if I’ll finish this fic

Tell me why I was so excited for this day, and now that it’s finally here...all I want to do is stay in and sleep. The main reason I was excited was because I could finally get out of this hell hole house and I won’t have to listen to my dads shit. At least for today. 

Coach Kerba scheduled a team bonding day at some place called Andretti’s. I’ve never heard of it before, guess it just opened or something. 

I feel guilty for leaving Estela behind. I know it’s only gonna be for a couple of hours, but a couple of hours is enough time for my father to get drunk and pull some shit; shit that I don’t want Estela to experience. I’ve spent the past 6 years doing everything to help Estela avoid the abuse from my father and I will continue doing it until he dies- I mean, until I die. 

I hope she understands that I’m doing all of this for her. Football. I’m so tired of it, but it’s my- our only way out. I can get scholarships to play at big colleges and I’m sure they’ll understand that I HAVE to take Estela with me. This team bonding shit is required every year, unless you don’t play the entire season. 

Not sure why Coach scheduled the bonding so early. I had to get up at nine just so I could be ready and leave the house at eleven. It takes me a while… I like to look good, even though the outfit I’m wearing is pretty rough. Clothes shouldn’t determine someone’s attractiveness. Not everyone can afford all this designer or expensive shit. I get my clothes from the thrift store. To be more specific, I don’t even leave the men’s flannel aisle. Once in a while I’ll switch it up and buy vintage windbreakers, and some crewneck sweaters. 

The only thing I’m excited about today is that I don’t gotta pay for shit. The coaches paid for everything: go kart racing, zip line thingy, arcade games, bowling, and food. Fuck. I can’t stop thinking about the food. It’s been like a day since I’ve eaten. Let’s hope it’s actually good. 

I take out my phone and send a text to Estela, “leaving now. see you later. will bring you leftovers.”

The drive isn’t far because the coaches thought it would be better for us to meet at the school and have the bus take us. I didn’t mind. I wouldn’t have to drive alone. 

When I arrived at the school, I saw Charlie, Justin, and Zach all waiting by the benches in the front. It seemed like everyone else was running late. 

“Guess we’re early,” I said as I walked closer to where they were waiting. Justin pulled out his phone and laughed. 

“Nah. Coach sent texts saying to be at the school before eleven for the ones who are usually late. Which is why we’re here. Except for Charlie, he’s only here because he’s always early,” Justin said. That’s honestly pretty smart. Send separate texts to each kid. Damn.

“How long have y’all been here?” I ask hoping that talking will make time go by faster. 

“Not even like five minutes. I got a ride from Zach and Charlie was already here when we pulled into the parking lot,” Justin nodded his head towards Charlie. I looked at him and he immediately started blushing. 

Everyone knows Charlie’s bisexual. When he came out to the whole team in the locker room, a lot of the guys cheered and supported him, but there were some who had other things to say. It’s honestly sad that there are people like that still out there. Life would be so much more easier for gay people if they hadn’t made that’s translation mistake in the Bible. 

But no one knows that I’m gay. Well, the only guys that know I’m gay are the dumb fucks in front of me. I don’t plan on telling the others anytime soon either. It’s hard for me. I mean, after being told shit 24/7 how I’ll “burn in hell” for being gay, you don’t really wanna admit it, even if you do know it’s okay to be gay. I’m just so lucky that I could trust these guys. 

Anyways back to Charlie, Justin told me, even though Charlie told him not to, but he has a crush on me. It makes sense now. I used to think Charlie had a crush on Zach instead because like… who wouldn’t? Big buff, strong, tall, jock, Asian guy, I mean who doesn’t like Asian guys? But he actually has a crush on me. According to Justin “it was so obvious”? It doesn’t help that I’m oblivious to when people have feelings for me. An example would be when this sophomore named Sheri thought I had feelings for her when I was just being friendly because I really needed a girl friend at the time (Estelas birthday was coming up and I didn’t know what to get her). 

A couple more cars, and football players arrived. We all stayed talking by the benches in our own groups waiting for Coach to pull up. 

We didn’t even see his car come in the parking lot but we heard the bus coming around the corner and Coach Kerba was sticking his head out the window. Damn guy lied to us. Made us be here fifteen minutes before everyone else. I feel betrayed.

Usually I would sit in the back of the bus, but today I decided that I would get the front seat. 

“Look at Monty’s fat ass. Sitting in the front so he can be the first to get food,” Zach shouted. The whole bus filled with laughter, while I just sat there thinking about the main reason I’m sitting in the front: I haven’t eaten in a day. But nonetheless, I laughed with them. 

The only person that didn’t laugh was Coach Kerba. The man always brings an extra sandwich and bag of chips for me, if only he knows I give them to Estela. He knows my whole situation, minus the abusive dad. He just thinks my dad is a deadbeat, which he is, but what’s better than having a deadbeat and an abusive father all in one? 

We finally arrived at Andretti’s. All the guys get loud every time we go somewhere fun. I know damn well they all go to Bryce’s on the weekends. Acting like they haven’t had fun in their whole lives. They’re probably going to Bryce’s after this team bonding. 

“Alright guys. Before we get off this bus, I got a couple of rules for y’all-,” Coach Kerba started when he was cut off by a numerous amount of “aw man”’s. “No disrespecting the workers, which means don’t be rude, don’t start an argument, or anything alright? If you’re gonna ask a girl for their number, please don’t embarrass yourselves. And lastly, no homophobic remarks. I’ve already told y’all I will not tolerate shit like that, but I know of few of you that still say things like that, I just haven’t caught you myself. Do I make myself clear?” Coach sounded really serious. I haven’t seen him that serious since our last season's game against Hillcrest. Everyone said “yes sir”. 

As soon as I stepped out, I went to the front and waited for Zach, Charlie, and Justin to regroup with me. I don’t get along with any of the other football guys like I do with them. And vice-versa. 

We walk in and all of us admire the place. It looks legit like Coach had mentioned. Out of all my team bondings I’ve been to these past three years, this has to be the best looking place. 

There was a bunch of chatter amongst us but it stopped when someone started talking to us. 

“Hey everyone! Welcome to Andretti’s. My name is Winston and I’ll be y’alls host for today. I heard you guys are here for a team bonding event, so I made sure to pick the funnest games and activities for y’all,” Winston? Never heard of that before. “If you have any questions feel free to ask me anytime. I’ll be taking you to your first activity for today: go karting,” Winston says. Not gonna lie, he kinda looks familiar. 

All the guys just started shit talking to another how they were gonna smoke each other. They don’t know that I’m the one who's gonna smoke them. 

“I’ll give you twenty bucks if you go and ask our host for his number,” Zach tells Charlie with his big arm over his shoulder. I look over at them and just shake my head laughing. Charlie’s too pussy to ask anyone for their number. He could barely ask for mine without shutting his pants.

“Dude you know I won’t do it. You’re just trying to rub it in,” Charlie says angry and throws Zachs arm off his shoulder. 

“Fine, go ahead and be all dramatic,” Zach shouts. He turns towards me and puts his arm on me now, “What about you? I’ll give you twen- no, thirty bucks if you ask our host, Winston, for his number,” I look over my shoulder to make sure no one heard. Everyone seems to be in their own conversations. I look down and think to myself “do I really wanna do this? Can I even get myself to do this-,” 

“Fuck it,” Zach pulls out his wallet and hands me the thirty bucks. “You have until we get on the bus or I’ll take my thirty bucks back,” sounds like a deal. 

Winston led us to this room where we had to give the people our names and give us our kart numbers, helmets, and these little hair things. We got split in half because there weren't enough karts for all of us, but thank god I have Charlie, Justin, and Zach with me. It’s gonna make my win be even better. 

A couple of other workers came out to get our helmets on for us. Coincidentally, I got Winston. He was taller than me, so when he was strapping up the helmet from under my chin, he had to bend down a little bit. I felt awkward because I didn’t know where to look, “So uhh do the karts go pretty fast?” I don’t know why I started up a conversation, I had to get his number later so it’s best to be friendly and not seem creepy when I ask him. 

“Someone wasn’t paying attention. They go forty-five miles, so a decent speed.” I was looking at his face intensely when he looked up into my eyes and I immediately looked elsewhere. I just responded with an “okay”. 

Once I got in my kart I heard Zach talking from the kart behind me, “Saw you chatting it up over there. I’m assuming you got the number already.” I shook my head no and Zach just laughed. When I turned my head back around, I saw Charlie looking at me but he didn’t seem to be laughing or anything. I didn’t know what to do so I just awkwardly smiled at him. Charlie makes things so awkward sometimes, unless it’s me making things awkward. Or the both of us. 

The race finished and Justin started talking shit saying how we had no chance against him. When we finally saw who got first, Justin shutted up. “It’s fucking rigged. Ain't no way Monty was going faster than me,” Justin complained. I just stood there taunting him and calling him slow. The poor guy got seventh place. “Justin, I think almost everyone was going faster than you. Even Luke dude,” Lukes a big dude, when you’re bigger your kart is gonna go slower than someone who’s 150 pounds. Guess science wasn’t working in Justin’s favor today.

***  
After we did all of our team activities, we were sent off by Winston when he handed each of us cards so we could play arcade games. Everyone ran to different parts of the arcade, mainly the basketball hoops. Coach is gonna be pissed seeing a bunch of football players shooting threes, even if it’s just an arcade game. 

I stayed back a little. It was now or ever to get his number. 

“Hey,” I said out of the blue. I saw him jump a little so I’m pretty sure I scared him. Oops.

“Hi,” Winston said with those big, deep brown, eyes. I couldn’t help but notice that button nose of his, his freckles, luscious curls- 

“Do you need something?” Winston asks. This was the perfect question to ask.

“Uhh yeah, your number.” I said smoothly. Winston raised his eyebrows, nervously laughed and turned away before I could fully see him blush. But I saw it. 

“Smooth. Usually I would decline, but since that was pretty smooth, sure,” was that really the only reason? 

“Okay, okay. Cool thanks. See you then,” I say awkwardly walking away backwards. Probably not the best idea because I bumped into a middle aged woman who just gave me an ugly look. Yikes. Winston just laughed and went back to work. 

I found my guys by this game where you have to stack blocks and try to get fifty in a row. I made sure to put on a cocky front. I walked to them while facing my phone at them with a number on the screen. 

“No fucking way. My man,” Zach says bringing me in for a big ass hug. I couldn’t even believe myself that I asked someone for their number. Guess it was the money that gave me that extra push. 

“Yep. So that means I’m keeping the thirty bucks,” the whole time we’ve been talking about getting Winston's number, Charlie has been quiet, but he finally laughed and I wasn’t sure why. 

***  
Team bonding was over, and I came back with a bunch of leftovers for Estela (and myself). I gave them to her and she gave me a big hug. 

Estela told me dad didn’t drink while I was gone because he was gonna be out for some business trip. Thank god. Finally some peace and quiet.

I shut the door to my room and threw myself on my bed. I’m so drained already. I think it’s because I woke up so early too. Just as I was falling asleep, I remembered I got thirty bucks from today, but I also got someone's number too. I was just gonna take the thirty bucks and not have to actually text the guy, yet I felt like texting him? Why did I want to? I don’t know. Maybe because I’m gay, but I didn’t know what it felt like to find a guy attractive. I don’t know that feeling. Yes I know I said I was gay, that wasn’t a lie. I’ve never had any romantic or sexual attraction to women so I knew it had to be men. Late at night I would find myself jerking off to gay porn. And it didn’t take me an hour to cum, unlike with straight porn, or even lesbian. 

I stared at my phone telling myself not to, but eventually I picked it up and sent the number a text. 

“Hey” 

I immediately wanted to delete the message but he would still get it. It’s not like the guy was ugly, I just never have done shit like this with guys. This stuff was always easier with girls, probably because I never actually liked them so I never got nervous. Now that I think about it, the girls might’ve gotten nervous texting me, and I didn’t feel shit at all. What if Winstons doesn’t feel shit for me. Fuck. Regretting this already.

“Hi”


End file.
